fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Contest Series
The Star Contest Series is the Prism Queen Series in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. Lonely Star Contest The Lonely Star Contest is the first of the Star Contest Series. It is a solo Audition Competation and hosted by Heart Akuma. Known Participants: * Harune Aira Dream Goes On * Takamine Mion Switch on my heart * Amamiya Rizumu Kokoro judden * Mia Ageha Future Star * Karin Shijimi Day in our Galaxy * Ayumi Ooruri Memorys * Reina Miyama Innocence * Hye In Reach for the stars * So Min Perfect * Shi Yoon Yay! Big sis * Chae Kyung Famous Life * Jae Eun Mai no Taiyo * Ayase Naru Hato ♥ Iro ♥ toridori ~ mu * Fukuhara Ann Sweet Time Cooking Magic * Suzuno Ito BT37.5 * Renjoji Bell Get Music * Takanashi Otoha Vanitiy Colon * Morizono Wakana the mind Winner: Wakana Morizono Edel Rose Anniversary Live On the 100th anniversary of Edel Rose, the contest has been held. Into two categories winners are determined: the best students and the best other. To participate in the first category, a membership in a dance school and a prism prism show debut is necessary. Prism Stars wearing a Prism Queen Titlel may not participate. In the second category, everyone can participate, as long as not officially had a debut. Known Participants: Mia Ageha, Hye In, Otoha Takanashi, Wakana Morizono Winner: Wakana Morizono Dual Star Contest The Dual Star Contest is a duo cometition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma and belongs to this year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. Known Duos: Bell & Naru; Wakana & Ann; Othoha & Ito; Nozomi & Rinne; Aira & Mia; Hye In & So Min Winners: Nozomi & Rinne Real Star Contest The Real Star Contest is a cometition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma. Heart Akuma decides who is allowed to participate: Only special prism Stars, like the Prism Queen. It is a special Part of the year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. Known Paricipiants: Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Mia, Hye In, Bell, Wakana, Nozomi Winner: Hye In Dreamy Star Contest The Dreamy Star Contest is a trio cometition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma and belongs to this year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. Known Trios: MARs, Serenon with K, COSMOs, Sprouts, P&P, Happy RAIN♪, Bell Rose, Prism (formed for it) Winners: MARs and Prism Infinity Star Contest The Infinity Star Contest is a cometition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma. This competition will decide who is allowed to participate in the Eternal Star Contest: The Star Contests. Known Participants: All Members of MARs, Serenon with K, Prizzmy, PURETTY, Happy RAIN♪ and Bell Rose. Winners: Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Mia, Hye In, Bell, Wakana, Naru and more unnamed participants. Eternal Star Contest The Eternal Star Contest is the Prism Queen Competention in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope and the final contest of the year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. There are different disciplines: Group / Duo show, jumps, fashion and prism show. It is hosted by Heart Akuma and a trap, to "catch" the rebirth of the Prism Goddes. Known Paricipants: Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Mia, Hye In, Bell, Naru and more unnamed participants. As Duo/Group: MARs, Mia & Hye In, Bell & Naru, more unnamed participants. Winner: Aira Category:Series